fairytailfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Brandish μ
Brandish μ (ブランディッシュ・μ (ミュー) Burandisshu Myū) é um membro do Spriggan 12,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 442, Página 20 no qual os outros membros integrantes protegem o Império Alvarez. Ela tem o seu próprio esquadrão na força do Império, o Esquadrão Brandish. Com sabedoria capaz de trazer uma nação a seus joelhos, ela obteve o epíteto "Demolidora de Nações" (国 崩 し Kuni Kuzushi).Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo, Página 11 Aparência Brandish possui olhos verdes. Seu cabelo verde curto é modelado por duas cruzes que podem atuar como grampos, seus brincos também tem formatos de cruz, formando um conjunto. Sua suposta roupa de praia exibe apenas a frente do corpo, como um maiô. Ela veste um biquíni e um fio dental pretas com bolinhas de cor clara. Seu colar feito de ouro ou de um outro material metálico que circula seus bustos e suas sandálias estilo grego podem não serem tão notáveis. Sua localização do símbolo do Império Alvarez está marcado na coxa direita. Personalidade Ela exibiu seu lado paciente, o seu lado divertido assim como o seu lado coletivo, porém não exibiu uma expressão extra ao ver membros da guilda mais poderosa de Fiore, a Fairy Tail passando despercebida. Seu colega Marin Hollow causou problemas que não a agradou e então ela mostrou seu lado ruim como alguém que não gosta de assuntos problemáticos e decidiu encolhê-lho com sua magia fazendo com que todos pensassem que ele for morto.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 443, Páginas 11 ate 21 Em grande parte do tempo, Brandish não tem tanta paciência, e mostra uma expressão de tédio em seu rosto. Ela é rebelde, e não gosta de sua companheira Dimaria Yesta. Sinopse Arco Império Alvarez Brandish tem um colega extremamente pervertido chamado Marin, que na qual brigou com membros da Fairy Tail na Ilha Caracole. Logo Brandish surge e o mandou parar de fazer atos nojentos com os demais, diante disso, Gray Fullbuster exclamou que ela possui um imenso poder mágico.Fairy Tail Mangá Capítulo 442, Páginas 20 thumb|left|200px|Brandish exibindo soberania diante de todos. Brandish fica desanimada, pois a tenda de vendas, Mango Gelato (Gelados de Mangas) foi destruída, Marin acusou os magos da Fairy Tail quem demoliram a tenda, porém havia sido ele mesmo quem fez essas ações e não assumiu a mentira toda.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 443, Páginas 12-13 Brandish foi objetiva e apressada, pediu com que Marin soltasse Lucy Heartfilia e Erza Scarlet, Marin teima que não as soltariam, logo Brandish se embraba mostrando seu poder que aumenta o tamanho da ilha causando um terremoto.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 443, Páginas 13 ate 18 Marin com medo soltou também Mest Gryder que foi agredido por ele, Lucy disse que Brandish tem um imenso poder mágico e por ai ficou quieta.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 443, Páginas 18 Marin avisa Brandish que eles querem algo, porém ela não se importa se Ishgar esta espiando o império ou não.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 443, Página 20-21 Natsu Dragneel não se esqueceu que Marin feriu um de seus colegas e que ele pagará um preço. Brandish simplesmente encolheu Marin para todos pensarem que ele foi morto e pergunta se isso os deixam satisfeitos.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 443, Página 22-23 Os membros da Fairy Tail se assustaram com o que ela fez. Ela conta que Makarov Dreyar está vivo e que eles não mais fariam seus planos de invasões.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 443, Página 24-25 Brandish diminui o tamanho de toda a ilha lançando todas pessoas abrigadas nela ao mar dizendo: "Esse foi o aviso. Não ousem chegar mais perto. Temos outros 12 magos em Alvarez com este mesmo nível de poder. Então não entrem numa luta que não podem vencer... FAIRY TAIL.".Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 443, Página 24 ate 27 [[Arquivo:Lucyatqbrandish.png|thumb|220px|'Lucy tenta golpear Brandish por trás.']] Alvarez no ataque a Ishgar mandou de primeira Ajeel, Brandish e uma das maquinas de Wahl. Brandish foi para a casa de Lucy e tomou banho na casa dela, também chamando ela para a banheira,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 456, Página 16-17 Brandish pediu para que Lucy esfregasse suas costas,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 457, Página 5 Lucy com a chave da Aquarius quebrada ia enfiar nas costas de Brandish mas logo foi impedida quando ela perguntou se Lucy era filha de Layla e Lucy curiosa pergunta se ela conhecia a sua mãe deixando Brandish furiosa por Lucy ser filha de Layla que ela encolhe a casa de Lucy fazendo ela pular de la nua.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 457, Páginas 7 ate 10 Ajeel usa Mundo de Areia interceptando a visão de Brandish logo ele é derrotado por Erza que faz o Mundo de Areia parar,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 458, Página 19 mas com esse ataque muito polem se jogou pela cidade dando alergia para Brandish e Cana aproveita a situação e soca Brandish na cabeça fazendo ela perder a consciência e ser capturada.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 459, Página 8 Ela é colocada na prisão mas Marin entra lá e Brandish acha que ele vai solta-la mas ele enforca ela dizendo que ela vai pagar por tudo que fez.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 466, Páginas 17-18 Brandish acorda na Guilda ela estava sobre os cuidados de Porlyusica, que diz que ela deve agradecer Lucy e Cana por terem salvo ela, Brandish pergunta onde está Marin e Lucy diz que ele foi preso,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 267, Página 11 Lucy pede que ela conte sobre sua mãe e Brandish recusa mas depois de umas palavras de Lucy, Brandish aceita mas diz que tem de ficar sozinha com Lucy e sem as algemas, Cana discorda mas Lucy diz que aceita.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 467, Página 12 Brandish começa a contar que o nome de sua mãe era Layla e que Layla confiou as suas chaves a seus servos com Zoldeo ficando com a de Capricorn, Spetto com a de Cancer e sua mãe Grammy com a de Aquarius.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 467, Páginas 14-15 Em seguida ela pergunta para Lucy como ela tem a chave de Aquarius e Lucy diz que sua mãe que deu,e Brandish diz como que Layla tinha a chave se havia dado para sua mãe, e Lucy diz que não sabe logo Brandish diz que Layla matou sua mãe para poder ter sua chave de volta,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 467, Páginas 15-16 fazendo Lucy não acreditar, e ela diz a Lucy, "Uma menina vivendo em seu mundinho" e em seguida pula encima de Lucy a interceptando e dizendo que vai mata-la em seguida ela deixa cair uma jarra de água e de repente aparece Aquarius.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 467, Páginas 17 ate 20 Aquarius revela a Lucy que Brandish é sua discípula e diz que está feliz de vê-la mas Brandish não diz nada e leva uma bronca de Aquarius, ela diz que quer ver Brandish de quatro que nem faziam antes e Brandish faz oque Aquarius manda e logo leva um soco de Aquarius,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 468, Páginas 5-6 que diz como ela desceu a tal nível, Aquarius diz que Lucy é sua mestra e como Aquarius é mestra de Brandish, Brandish também deve obedecer Lucy,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 468, Página 6-7 mas Brandish diz que não pode que nunca perdoara Layla e Aquarius diz , Lucy não é Layla, e logo diz que Layla não matou Grammy e diz que vai mostrar a elas oque aconteceu. Aquarius leva elas para um outro lugar que se chama Memoria de Estrela que é são as memorias antigas de um Espírito Celestial, ao chegarem nesse lugar Lucy e Brandish se tornam sereias,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 468, Página 8-9 Aquarius mostra uma maga celestial de 400 anos atrás chama Anna, Anna Heartfilia a Antepassada de Lucy, ela explica que Anna e o Mago negro Zeref bolaram um plano para levarem a época de Layla guerreiros que deveriam derrotar Acnologia eles viajariam pela verdadeira porta do Eclipse que esta sobre os cuidados da família Heartfilia a tempos,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 468, Página 9 até 11 para que pudessem viajar uma maga celestial tinha que ficar na entrada e na saída na entrada estava Anna e na saída estaria Layla, mas para isso ela teria de ter todas as chaves de ouro, se não, não seria capaz de abrir o portão, ela contactou todos os portadores das chaves do Zodíaco mas Grammy não recebeu o chamado a tempo forçando Layla a usar sua força vital para abrir o portão.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 468, Página 12-13 Grammy recebe o chamado voltou mas quando já era tarde e se culpou, mas Layla disse para não se preocupar e Grammy pede para que Layla pegue a chave de Aquarius de volta, pois não é mais merecedora,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 468, Páginas 13-14 ela diz que não poderia pois mesmo que tivesse esta impossibilitada de usar Magia, tendo uma deficiência mágica, e Grammy pede para que então de a chave para Lucy porque ela sera uma grande Maga Celestial, então deixa a chave com Layla e se retira mas Grammy é esfaqueada por Zoldeo que diz que a Layla esta assim por culpa de Grammy, e Grammy pede para que ele poupe a vida de sua filha, assim falecendo, Brandish chora a o ver sua mãe sendo morta, mas é abraçada por Lucy e no mesmo momento voltam para o mundo humano.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 468, Páginas 15-16 e 17 Brandish depois de voltar a Fairy Tail, descobre que Natsu está com um tumor e que ninguém em Ishgar poderia ajuda-lo então ela pede para que tirem os selos mágico dela pois a magia dela poderia diminuir o tumor pois sua magia pode manipular qualquer matéria, com isso poderia diminuir o tumor dele, então ela diminui.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 469, Página 2-5 e 6 Depois de diminuir o tumor ela pede a Makarov para que volte a sua sela pois é uma prisioneira, mas diz que quer pelo menos seu casaco de volta.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 469, Página 8 Lucy logo agradece pela ajuda com Natsu e diz que ela não precisava estar presa e ela logo diz a Lucy para parar de ser ingenua, pois ela é a inimiga e logo Aquarius aparece e da uma bronca nela, dizendo que espera vê-la novamente, enquanto ela concorda totalmente pela bronca de Aquarius com receio de levar outra bronca.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 469, Páginas 9-10 Depois de Jacob invadir a Fairy Tail, ele captura todos os membros mas Lucy, Natsu e Happy conseguem escapar, enquanto eles lutam com ele, eles falam sobre Brandish que foi capturada também fazendo com que Jacob libere ela e seu lacaio.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 479, páginas 7-8 e 9 Com Natsu dizendo que vai atrás de August ele liberou Brandish de sua sela, dizendo que sabe que ela é uma pessoa boa, ela explica que não é só August o membro mais forte de Alvarez, que existe outro membro, uma mulher, Irene Belselion.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 483, página 22 Depois de ela dizer tudo isso, Makarov pergunta a ela se realmente ela vai ajudar agora, enquanto ela diz que esse acordo é só agora, e que ela não pretende se tornar uma aliada de Ishgar apenas deve um favor a Lucy.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 484, página 9 Ela diz então que está disposta a negociar com August, já que com ele, ela diz ter uma relação maior e diferente de Irene alguém com quem ela nunca teve uma relação tão amigável. Mest então desconfia dela enquanto Lucy diz que acredita nela.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 484, páginas 11-12 Brandish junto de Lucy, Natsu e Happy saem para ir negociar com August, enquanto Lucy pergunta para Brandish como ela pretende negociar com ele, e ela então diz que não tem a menor ideia.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 485, páginas 2-3 Em seguida eles descobrem que Mest estava seguindo eles, enquanto ele diz que não acredita em BrandishFairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 485, página 3, Lucy depois pergunta se eles vão andando o percurso todo, Natsu diz que não pode andar de carruagem, Brandish depois diz ter tido uma grande ideia fazendo Happy ficar gigante sendo capaz de levar todo mundo, ela faz ele crescer e em seguida o abraça por ser tão fofo.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 485, páginas 3, 4 e 5 Depois de Natsu pedir para ela aumentar sua cabeça, ela então faz como pedido fazendo ele ficar muito feliz, já Lucy pede para ela trazer ele ao normal,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 486, página 8 a maga começa a brincar com Lucy fazendo seu peito Aumentar e Diminuir enquanto Mest diz para eles pararem de brincadeira, em seguida eles sentem um enorme poder mágico enquanto Brandish diz que é August.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 486, páginas 10-11 August então pergunta a Brandish oque significa isso, a maga explica que está ali para negociar com ele,Fairy Tail Mangá:Capítulo 487, página 5. então o grande mago pergunta se Jacob foi morto, enquanto Brandish explica que ele foi derrotado pelos dois magos que estão junto dela, Natsu e Lucy d foi feito prisioneiro, ela então pergunta de God Serena e ele diz que esta no coração dele, os magos da Fairy Tail exclamam o grande poder mágico de August enquanto Mest diz que não sabe como Natsu e Lucy conseguem ficar em pé com tamanho poder,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 487, página 6. Brandish explica oque quer mas August ainda a chama de traidora e que se ela desobedeceu as ordens do Rei deve morrer.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 487, página 7. Brandish consegue convencer August de cesar seu poder nessa guerra, depois de Natsu ficar encarando o mago, ele então tem uma expressão como se já o conehcesse mas não comenta nada,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 488, página 15. depois de aceitar não se envolver na guerra Brandish fica feliz com ele, mas em seguida Mest manipula as memórias dela fazendo ela sacar um punhal e coloca-lo em August enquanto ela aumenta a forma dele e o esfaqueia,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 488, páginas 16-17. ela então fica espantada pelo que fez enquanto Augsut usa seu grande poder e se transforma em algo que faz com que sua pele mude de cor e seu poder mágico aumente consideravelmente.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 488, página 16-17-19. Com sua fúria ele faz com que Brandish durma enquanto cria um Pilar de Fogo nos magos da Fairy Tail dando para se ver a claridade até de Magnolia.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 489, páginas 3-4-5. Enquanto Brandish cuida da ferida de August ele explica sobre a magia de Irene e os seus resultados.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 490, páginas 12-13. Enquanto Irene está torturando Mirajane, Brandish junto de August chegam até Irene, até que a maga diz que faz tempo que não vê Brandish.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 493, página 5 August perfura o peito de Mirajane deixando Brandish assustada.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 493, página 8 Quando Lisanna encontra Mirajane, já acordada a maga percebe que seu machucado se fechou, e percebe que Brandish que a ajudou.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 493, página 17 Todos os Spriggan 12 estão se reunindo junto do Imperador, e Brandish está lá e é abraçada por Dimaria que pede desculpa por tudo, e diz que elas duas irão destruir a Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 494, página 10 Quando Lucy está a falar com Invel junto de Natsu, Happy e Juvia, a maga junto do mago do fogo e seu gato, são pegados por Brandish enquanto ela diz que ficará com eles.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 498, página 15 Brandish junto de Lucy, Natsu e Happy diz que não pretende lutar com eles, e diz que a partir desse momento voltará para o campo de batalha e ira aniquilar todos os membros da Fairy Tail, poupando apenas eles.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 500, páginas 2-5 Enquanto Dimaria escuta tudo que Brandish diz de longe, e se culpa por ter acreditado em Brandish.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 500, página 5. A maga de Alvarez explica que a Fairy Tail já não tem mais chance de vitórias, enquanto Natsu diz que ainda há chances e Brandish discorda.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 500, páginas 5-6 Ela explica que os Doze estão acima deles e que é impossível que eles vençam, em seguida Neinhart chega, procurando por Erza, ele pede para Brandish se afastar pois esses magos são colegas de Erza e devem morrer, porém a maga diz que está em uma negociação, deixando Neinhart nervoso que a insulta de traição contra Irene, e a ataca ela usa sua magia mas não é efetiva nele por estar mais forte,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 500, páginas 19-20 porém ele é derrotado por Natsu, que deixa Brandish e Dimaria intrigada pela força do mago.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 500, página 24 Natsu diz que não deixara Brandish destruir seus amigos, porém a maga aumenta seu Tumor que havia diminuido que faz com que o mago caia.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 501, páginas 2-3 Ela diz que então resolverá as coisas, Lucy a ataca, mas é interceptada por Brandish que a arremessa para longe, ela então usa Scorpio e seu Star Dress, ela realiza ataques efetivos em Brandish, que logo a diminui e a prende em sua mão, mas a maga se liberta e usa sua Forma de Cancer, que machuca Randi, ela trás Lucy de volta a seu tamanho normal, e a maga cria uma avalanche de água com o Star Dress de Aquarius, Brandish comprime a sua magia e ataca em Lucy que cai machucada.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 501, páginas 6-15 Logo Dimaria diz para Brandish parar de brincadeira, e explica que ela so lutou com Lucy porque percebeu que a mesma estava observando, ela diz então que Dimaria ja não serve mais para os Doze e a corta logo depois de parar o tempo.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 501, páginas 16-18 Brandish é encontrada por Porlyusica, que se espanta com o ferimento, enquanto diz que o tumor de Natsu possa ser outra coisa.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 502, Páginas 19-20 Brandish chega aonde Lucy e Dimaria se encontra com a ajuda de Evergreen, ela observa Dimaria.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 503, página 15 Lucy diz que está feliz de Brandish estar viva, a maga logo diz que devem prender Dimaria pois ela manipula o tempo e isso pode vir a ser ruim.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 503, página 16 Brandish então diz que mudou o tamanho da ferida porém ela não conseguiu diminuir sua hesitação, e Lucy diz que todos tem hesitação isso é oque tornam as pessoas vivas.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 504, páginas 8-9 Lucy agradece Brandish por querer diminuir as feridas de Natsu e Gray,Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 510, página 4 ela explica sobre o tumor do Natsu e diz que o tumor do próprio sugou sua magiaFairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 510, página 4 Dimaria logo diz que ele é um demônio, e tem uma pequena discussaõ com Lucy sobre oque ele é, e pergunta para Brandish se ela também não percebeu.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 510, páginas 4-5 Magia e Habilidades Comando T: Esta magia permite o usuário reduzir/ampliar qualquer/toda a matéria que ele deseja, incluindo as magias, pessoas, objetos inanimados entre outras coisas.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 501, Página 9 * [[Comando T: Ampliação|'Comando T: Ampliação']]: Esta magia permite o usuário a aumentar qualquer/toda a matéria que ele deseja, incluindo as magias, pessoas, objetos inanimados.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 501, Páginas 12-13 * [[Comando T: Redução|'Comando T: Redução']]: Esta magia permite o usuário reduzir qualquer/toda a matéria que ele deseja, incluindo as magias, pessoas, objetos inanimados e etc. O usuário também é capaz de aproveitar das matérias que foram reduzidas e comprimidas pela Redução por si próprio.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 501, Página 9 Combate Corpo-a-Corpo: Brandish tem exibido algumas habilidades em lidar e combate próximo. Com seu poder mágico selado, ela conseguiu subjugar Lucy, abordando-a no chão, manobrando atrás das costas e restringindo seus membros ao mesmo tempo, sufocando-a com uma mão, todos os quais ela fez antes de Lucy poder gritar por ajuda. Ela pode explodir de volta uma pessoa do tamanho de Lucy com apenas um chute.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 466, Páginas 17-29Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 501, Páginas 7-8 Imenso Poder Mágico:''' '''Por ser um membro dos Spriggan 12 ela possui um poder mágico enorme como foi mostrado ela sendo capaz de diminuir uma Ilha inteira com facilidade.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 443, página 16 Seu poder mágico pode ser dito também estar a par do Ex-Primeiro Mago Santo, God Serena, agora um membro dos Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 440, página 20 Curiosidades *Mango Gelato está em inglês, significa Gelados de Manga, o mesmo que sorvetes de manga. *O nome seria Brandish μ. A letra "μ" é a décima segunda letra do alfabeto grego, está relacionado aos doze membros de Spriggan 12. *Brandish também foi vista ter alergia a polem, como quando a magia de Ajeel sumiu da cidade subiu poeira para cima fazendo ela espirrar. Citações * (Para Time Natsu e Mest) "Esse foi o aviso. Não ousem chegar mais perto. Temos outros 12 magos em Alvarez com este mesmo nível de poder. Então não entrem numa luta que não podem vencer... Fairy Tail." * (Para Imperador Spriggan) "É claro... A forma que ajo e me sinto são coisas totalmente diferentes. Eu faço mesmo que seja um saco contanto que você me peça."Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 452, Página 11 * (Para Lucy Heartfilia) "A única maneira de vingar a minha mãe ... é tomar sua vida! Desculpe, mas ... você tem que morrer!!"Fairy Tail Mangá: Capítulo 467, Página 18 Referências Categoria:Magos Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Spriggan 12 Categoria:Império Alvarez Categoria:Personagens